365 Days of Silver Smiles
by Nasty Evil Dead Dog
Summary: 365 Days, 7 happenings, and two boys. And one very special love. 'Eleven missed calls. Seventeen unread messages. All from one person, Ootori Choutarou.'


**365 Days of Silver Smiles**

**January One.**

Shishido Ryou sighed.

He had absolutely nothing to do. He was sick. His parents had gone to a family reunion and won't be back in two days, not that he really wanted to go anyway, but still. His brother was stuck in his school during the break. Nothing good was on TV, and he was bored. Tennis wasn't even an option, in this weather.

How was the rest of the team? He hadn't heard from any of them yet. Choutarou was at his uncle's house. Atobe went to Paris with his parents. Kabaji was spending the Christmas break with Atobe and his family. Jiroh was probably sleeping in his aunt's house right now. Mukahi was busy trying to take over the world with potatoes and bunnies… Or something stupid like that. Oshitari would be spending his break at his older sister's house, and Hiyoshi was probably training… For something, anything. He wouldn't even be surprised if Hiyoshi was training for tennis.

But that didn't mean he was going to go out in the snow to play tennis with Hiyoshi.

What was a teenage boy to do when he had nothing else to do on New Year's Eve? Use the computer, of course. Maybe someone left an email for him, ask how he was, and tell him how his vacation went. Maybe someone would remember him, during his break. _Maybe someone cared…_ Yeah, right. There was no way. Someone possibly could. Oh, heck. Shishido _knew_ someone _would_. So, when he checked his email, he pretended to be surprised…

Well, not really. Because he didn't need to pretend to be surprised. No one sent him an email, asking how he was, and telling him how his vacation went. The long-awaited emails from his teammates never came. _No one cared…_

Grumbling, he turned off the computer. Who the hell needs a computer, anyway?

Well, Mukahi did... And pretty much everyone else, too, but still. _He_ did not need a computer.

Shishido sighed, and opened his drawer and pulled out his phone. Maybe he was the one who should check how they were going. Maybe he was the one who should initiate things. Maybe he was the one who should reach out to others, instead of waiting for attention. Grunting, he flipped his phone open. He could go start with–

Shishido's eyes widened.

Eleven missed calls. Seventeen unread messages.

All from one person, Ootori Choutarou.

Shishido smiled, and began reading the messages…

_Maybe someone did care, after all._

**February Fourteen.**

Ootori Choutarou really was not sure what the big deal was with his birthday. It was just like any other birthday, anyway. He did not see why it was a need to have cake. He did not see why it was a need to have a grand, extravagant party, when he could just play tennis with Shishido-san. He just did not need any of those fancy things... Although people expected him to like things most Hyotei students were believed to like, he just didn't. He wasn't like them. Shishido knew that–

But he wasn't one to complain when Shishido-san was the one who planned the party himself… Shishido-san, surprisingly, did pretty well. He smiled.

'_Happy Birthday, Choutarou!'_

Though he just wished that there wasn't a clown to ruin the mood of it all and Shishido-san's effort.

**May Five.**

'Chou-nii-chan!' a little girl ran towards Choutarou.

'Ai-chan! It's been such a long time!' Choutarou grinned at the child before him and ruffled her hair. 'Let's play, ne?'

She nodded, happily.

x

'I...'

'Feel...'

'Di-'

She threw up.

x

'Shishido-san, I'm so sorry for dragging you into this, really! I'm really sorry!' Choutarou handed Shishido a napkin. 'Sometimes, she's like that... I'm sorry! You could borrow one of my shirts, if you want, I-'

Shishido took the napkin, 'Thanks, Choutarou.'

'I understand if you want to leave, Shishido-san! Didn't you say you were invited to a party today-'

'_Choutarou_.' Shishido said, 'If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't have come.' He laughed. 'And besides, I'd be in high school now – I still want to be close to you.' Shishido grinned. Choutarou thought it was perfect... Except Shishido-san didn't smile or grin, a smirk is the closest one might get to such.

Choutarou's worried expression soon turned into a smile. Shishido-san was more adorable than any little kid in the world.

**September Twenty-nine.**

Shishido Ryou was never one to make a big fuss on his birthday. If he had the choice, his birthday would be during the summer vacation, when only he and his family celebrated it. To be honest, the unwanted attention irritated him. Did he ever say that he wanted a party in Atobe's resort? Did he ever say that he wanted fan girls in his living room, smothering him? Did he ever say that he wanted a teddybear that sort of looked like Choutarou named Ryoutarou for his birthday?

Choutarou smiled. Oh, no, he would never do that. Not to Shishido-san. His smile widened. He knew that Shishido-san didn't want anyone to make a big fuss over his birthday, after all... So, he brought Shishido-san to the nearest burger joint at school.

x

'Choutarou, eat. You're becoming thin, you shouldn't make me your main priority, you know. Sometimes, you have to put your needs before others.' Shishido stated bluntly, biting into his burger.

Choutarou smiled and took a bite of his burger, 'But it's _your _birthday, Shishido-san!'

Shishido rolled his eyes. Damn it, his kouhai was smarter than him- No, sometimes, _Choutarou_ was smarter than him… Sometimes, he forgot that Choutarou wasn't a second year anymore, and he wasn't a third year anymore... Though, nothing had changed between them, he mused, they were pretty much the same.

Choutarou was still the same... The same adorable kouhai he grew to be fond of.

He was glad.

**October Thirty-one.**

'Shishido-san, is it okay if we watch The Kill?' Choutarou smiled sheepishly, popcorn in hand.

Shishido's eyes widened, but he soon regained his composure, and ran a hand along his hair, trying to be cool about things. 'Isn't that a horror movie?' He asked, trying to not look afraid. If he seemed like a sissy – and, really, he wasn't one –, he'd ruin his senpai image… And he definitely did not want that.

'Yeah,' Choutarou nodded, grinning sheepishly, like it was nothing.

'Sure,' Shishido was amazed by the fact that his voice was steady, when, in fact, he was scared deep, deep, deep down inside. 'You better not be scared just from this, Choutarou.' He joked.

'Yes, Shishido-san!' Choutarou grinned.

Really, who could resist him?

x

Shishido squeezed his eyes shut all the while of the movie.

x

'Aw, the movie ended.' Chouarou pouted. 'It was so nice, wasn't it, Shishido-san?' he handed Shishido his drinks.

Shishido racked his brain for answers, '…Yeah.' He mumbled, grabbing the cup. 'Thanks, Choutarou.'

'Ne, Shishido-san, what was your favorite scene? I liked the part where the grandmother killed the real killer,'

'Uh, yeah, I like that one, too.' He had nothing to say, really. He didn't want to admit to Choutarou that his favorite part was when the credits started rolling. It was too uncool, even for him.

x

Needless to say, Shishido didn't sleep well that night...

But if watching those god-awful movies would keep them together, then, he'd watch a thousand. Choutarou was worth it.

**December** **Twenty-five.**

Some people like Christmas, some don't. Some people celebrate Christmas, some don't. And Shishido Ryou was counted in the people who don't celebrate Christmas.

Shishido didn't really have anything against Christmas. Hell, he thought it was a perfectly nice celebration with nice gifts, and all. His family didn't even celebrate Christmas… So, what was the point of celebrating it? It wasn't that important for him, it was just like any other day. He didn't believe in any savior of sort, or a God, even. He just didn't. Though he hated Christmas he knew well enough to respect the holiday. He knew well enough to not say anything bad about it. He knew well that some people actually liked it and celebrated it... People like Ootori Choutarou.

And seeing Choutarou with that stupid grin on his face, in a Santa hat, and singing Christmas carols, while he was playing his guitar, and gazing absent-mindedly at Choutarou made it all worth it.

'_Merry Christmas, Shishido-san!'_

**New Year's Eve.**

Shishido Ryou bit his lip. 'Here,' he handed Choutarou a small, dark blue box.

Choutarou happily accepted it, and opened the box… So slowly, it sort of made Shishido impatient. Just open the damn box already!

Seeing a ring, Choutarou gasped. 'I… Shishido-san, thank you! It's beautiful… I really like it, Shishido-san!'

Shishido tried to keep that stupid grin off his face, 'It's nothing.'

But they both knew better…

Choutarou deserved it… For passing the exams in Hyotei High School with flying colors. Shishido knew it was a year to look forward to- No, years...

Years to look forward to with each other.

**FIN~**

This is beta'd by ragie-senpai (reckless-rage)! She's just plain awesome! :DD

Oh, and this is dedicated to ezyl-chan-senpai (ezylrybbit)... And to all Silver lovers. :D

Title inspired by my planner. xD

_Happy New Year._

Look, I know it isn't January One in the other side of the world... But I can't wait that long. xD -shotshotshot-


End file.
